<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ayateru】印象里初见的那天(生田) by desconocido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674488">【ayateru】印象里初见的那天(生田)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desconocido/pseuds/desconocido'>desconocido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ayateru同人集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Idol RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desconocido/pseuds/desconocido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最初的相识，是怎样的呢……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ayateru, 伊藤彩沙/生田辉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ayateru同人集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ayateru】印象里初见的那天(生田)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayateru%E6%98%9F%E4%BA%BA">ayateru星人</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*渣文笔<br/>*严重ooc警告<br/>*从teru生日放送还有前几天teru的小作文得到的灵感，严重脱离实际(笑)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  生田现在的大脑一片空白。</p>
<p>  刚才自己说了什么来着？</p>
<p>  用残存的镇静回忆了一下，好像是说了“要先上台，然后挨个自我介绍。”</p>
<p>  啊，没错，是对搭档说了这样的话。</p>
<p>  生田看着穿着粉色revue服，扎着双马尾的小姑娘，  心里想原来这就是以后要一起工作的搭档啊，是叫伊藤彩沙，名字很可爱，声音很甜很好听，人也小小巧巧的，很可爱。</p>
<p>  可是这样可爱的风格离自己挺远的，而且自己和她好像也有年纪差距，京都腔的角色的话应该是京都人吧，怎么办啊，能处好关系吗？</p>
<p>  之前持续的焦虑又再次攀上心头，生田真的一直对于自己交朋友的能力没有什么自信。</p>
<p>  离上舞台还有段时间，双马尾的小姑娘和另外两个成员好像认识的样子，先去那边打招呼了。</p>
<p>  那个穿着黑色revue服，头发有波浪卷，戴着发箍的成员，记得刚才介绍了，好像是叫相羽爱奈？另一个笑得很温柔的大姐姐一样的成员，生田是知道的，是组里的大前辈三森铃子。</p>
<p>  看着她们说笑，生田心里想真好啊，有认识的人。</p>
<p>  生田环顾其他成员，这里面比较熟悉的只有舞台剧大前辈富田麻帆，其他人都不认识了，可是对于富田前辈只是单方面熟悉，怎么办，要上去搭话吗？可是前辈现在有些生人勿近的样子，还是不要去吧？</p>
<p>  生田仍旧保持着微笑，但拇指和食指不自觉地捏紧了。</p>
<p>  嘛，算了，大家才刚认识，慢慢的都会熟悉起来的。</p>
<p>  最终生田的目光落在了搭档小姑娘身上，毕竟是要以后一起工作，而且时间可能最长的人。</p>
<p>  刚刚听说她是邦邦里市谷有咲的声优，好厉害啊，看着年纪还很轻。自己虽然是个一般邦邦宅，但是之前都只是抽卡玩游戏，都没有关注声优。不过记得自己喜欢的花园多惠和有咲都是poppin party的，她们的声优应该也是互相认识的吧？</p>
<p>  邦邦，似乎是一个很不错的切入点。</p>
<p>  不过伊藤正和其他人说话，生田感觉现下不是个好时机。</p>
<p>  该做什么呢？生田有些苦恼，然后还是选择了边保持微笑，边放空自己。</p>
<p>  生田不确定自己现在会不会紧张僵硬地像个木桩。</p>
<p>  不过没事，反正也快上台了嘛！</p>
<p>  “那个……”</p>
<p>  正在走神的生田听到身边传来的声音，回过神来才发现是搭档。</p>
<p>  “十分不好意思，我是饰演花柳香子的伊藤彩沙。很抱歉这么晚才过来。”搭档很诚恳地表达了歉意。</p>
<p>  “啊，没有关系的，并没有晚。”生田赶紧回道。</p>
<p>  说完之后，两人大概对视了两秒，空气一瞬间有些安静。</p>
<p>  搭档的眼睛很大很有神，闪闪的像有光芒的样子，是真的很可爱的一个小姑娘。</p>
<p>  不过生田看着小姑娘的神情，似乎在等自己说什么。</p>
<p>  “那个……你是饰演双叶的……”小姑娘似乎小心翼翼地问。</p>
<p>  啊呀，忘记介绍自己了！</p>
<p>  “啊啊是，我是饰演石动双叶的生田辉。”生田用表面的镇定掩饰内心的一丝慌乱。</p>
<p>  “那我们以后就是搭档了，从今往后还请多多指教。”搭档绽出一个很甜的笑容。</p>
<p>  好可爱啊……</p>
<p>  “我这边才是，往后还请多多指教。”生田紧接着回道。</p>
<p>  最初寒暄了一阵后，一时陷入了沉默，搭档就在身边，好像等着一会儿上台。</p>
<p>  不行啊，毕竟以后都要共事的，还是要多多交流才行。</p>
<p>  “那个，其实我有玩邦邦。”生田鼓起勇气。</p>
<p>  “啊，是吗？那真的是太好了！”</p>
<p>  “邦邦很好玩，我很喜欢的。”</p>
<p>  “那在里面有什么喜欢的角色吗？”搭档接了话茬，问向生田。</p>
<p>  太好了，可以聊下去了。</p>
<p>  不过自己该怎么回，虽然自己目前是推多惠，但是搭档是有咲的声优，是不是应该说喜欢有咲比较好？</p>
<p>  但是这样的话会不会显得刻意？而且万一深问下去露馅了就更不好了。</p>
<p>  斟酌了一下，生田回道:“角色的话是比较喜欢花园多惠的，不过poppin party的其他成员也很喜欢。”</p>
<p>  “这样的吗！真的是太好了！多惠弹吉他确实是很帅气啊！”</p>
<p>  “对，就是因为弹吉他有很帅气的感觉，而且还很喜欢兔子又有可爱的一面。”生田的紧张略微舒缓了一些。</p>
<p>  “哈哈，确实是这样呢。”搭档笑道，“不过纱英酱在舞台上弹吉他也是相当帅气呢！”</p>
<p>  “诶？”生田有些疑惑，不过很快就反应过来，刚刚说伊藤在那边也进行着邦邦的排练，她们应该是会有演出之类的吧。</p>
<p>  “纱英酱是多惠的声优哦。”搭档解释道，“我们有组成真人乐队进行演出的。”</p>
<p>  “诶，是这样？！好厉害啊！”</p>
<p>  也就是搭档还会弹键盘并且要演出的，生田对眼前这个小姑娘的敬佩又深了一层。</p>
<p>  啊，平时作为二次元动画宅的自己一般都窝在家里看动画，也不参加live什么的，对这些是真的都没有关注。</p>
<p>  自己的搭档，真的是一个很厉害的人呢。</p>
<p>  “如果有兴趣、有时间的话，以后也可以来看poppin party的演出哦~”搭档先不好意思地笑了笑，然后真诚地发出邀请。</p>
<p>  这也是一个了解搭档的好机会，生田不能错过:“真的可以吗？绝对想去！”</p>
<p>  搭档还想说什么，那边却传来声音“starlight九九组准备上台！”</p>
<p>  “那以后接着再聊吧！”搭档笑着说。</p>
<p>  “嗯！”生田用力点了点头。</p>
<p>  然后两人相视一笑，准备上台。</p>
<p>  是很顺利的开展啊，生田心里的紧张消除了不少，感觉以后可以好好相处诶。</p>
<p>  那是2017年4月30日，对生田很重要的一天，是自己的生日，starlight企宣的日子，也是印象里最初和伊藤认识的日子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>